Triângulo de Sangue
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Ichijou sofre com a indiferença de Kaname e acaba se envolvendo com Shiki, que se revela ser apaixonado pelo louro. Mas o que acontece quando Kaname se mostra ciumento com essa relação?


Por Leona-EBM

**Triângulo de Sangue**

**OoO**

"_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabe sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga"._

OoO

Ichijou estava sentado no sofá da sala principal, lendo um livro em silêncio. Seus orbes cor de esmeralda corriam pelas frases, devorando as palavras com seu silêncio. Alguns vampiros passaram por ele, mas continuava compenetrado na sua leitura.

Ele ouviu alguns chamados de Ruka mas a ignorou, pois estava mais interessado no romance. A vampira acabou por desistir, deixando-o em paz. O tempo passou e ouviu outro chamado, voltando a ignorar o seu colega.

Na verdade estava um pouco chateado nesses dias. Ultimamente não conseguia mais conversar com Kaname, pois o puro sangue vivia atrás daquela humana e sempre que ia indagar sobre os seus planos, Kaname apenas o tratava com indiferença e frieza. E isso porque eram amigos de infância. No fundo, essa frieza lhe feria.

O louro fechou seu livro e começou a subir a escadaria para o segundo andar, ele entrou na biblioteca que estava vazia. Achava que o lugar seria perfeito para continuar sua leitura, já que no andar debaixo os demais estavam muito eufóricos e isso o desconcentrava.

Uma poltrona vermelha o aconchegou, logo voltou a sua leitura, suspirando em alguns momentos, não entendendo nada de emoções humanas daquele romance. Ele ouviu outro chamado, mas não respondeu. Será que não era visível que queria ficar sozinho?

Após ouvir seu nome novamente, ele ergueu seu olhar sentindo seu coração gélido parar de bater. Era Kaname que estava na sua frente, olhando-o com impassibilidade, desprezo e frieza. O olhar que começou a carregar a alguns anos.

- Kaname, perdoe-me. Não sabia que era você. – falou rapidamente – o que deseja?

- Por que não está fazendo a patrulha? Soube que alguns estudantes saíram pelo campus. – disse friamente – não está conseguindo desempenhar seu papel.

- Perdoe-me. – pediu, abaixando a cabeça, fechando suas pálpebras, não agüentava mais olhar para o mestre de todos os vampiros. Ele era frio demais, não que não estivesse acostumado com pessoas frias, mas Kaname não o tratava assim.

O louro fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa de madeira, ele curvou seu corpo diante o moreno e saiu da biblioteca. Agora tinha que cuidar do compromisso que fez com Kaname: cuidar da segurança daquele colégio.

E assim passou o resto de sua tarde de sábado, conversando e dando bronca em alguns alunos. Mas logo sua personalidade mais risonha tomou conta de seu corpo, ele ria baixinho e cuidava dos demais, mas quando se encontrou sozinho, tratou de desfazer o sorriso bobo.

Ele aspirou o ar daquele final de tarde, não agüentava mais ficar preso naquele prédio. O louro começou a andar pelo campus até se aproximar de uma fonte, que espirrava água fria para os lados. Com um leve sorriso retirou seus sapatos e sentou-se no parapeito de pedra, afundando seus pés na água fria.

- Aqui é um bom lugar para descansar. – falou consigo mesmo, observando os pássaros voarem pela abóbada alaranjada.

- Ichijou?

O louro olhou para o lado encontrando o rosto infantil de Yuuki, ele sorriu para a garota e a cumprimentou. A jovem humana se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estava descansando. E o que você faz aqui, Yuuki?

- Estava fazendo a patrulha.

- No sábado?

- Sim. – disse com um sorriso amarelo – bom, eu tenho que ir agora.

A jovem se ergueu e num deslize acabou tropeçando no seu cadarço, caindo no chão. Ichijou correu até a menor, puxando-a para cima com cuidado. Yuuki gemia baixinho, olhando para o corte que havia feito no seu joelho.

O cheiro do sangue despertou os sentidos de Ichijou, mas ele nada fez, puxando um lenço de seu bolso, entregando a Yuuki que agradeceu. E aquele cheiro trouxe o líder dos vampiros, logo Kaname se aproximava com passos rápidos, observando o olhar compenetrado de Ichijou no joelho machucado de Yuuki.

- Ah... Kaname, a Yuuki... – tentou explicar o que aconteceu, mas não terminou sua fala, seu corpo foi arremessado a alguns metrôs de distância, colidindo com uma árvore.

- Kaname! – gritou Yuuki.

- Yuuki, não fique se cortando por aí. – disse secamente, ajudando-a a se limpar.

- Eu tropecei e caí. Ichijou estava me ajudando. – falou, olhando para os lados, não encontrando mais a presença do louro – ele me deu esse lenço.

Kaname apenas a observava, eles conversaram um pouco e Yuuki seguiu seu caminho.

Do outro lado, Ichijou estava com a mão no seu ombro direito que se quebrou no choque contra a árvore. Ele tinha um olhar raivoso, no fundo não agüentava mais viver com Kaname, não agüentava mais ter que respeitar e idolatrar toda aquela frieza. E o que havia feito afinal? Nada! E foi tratado feito cachorro.

Ele entrou no seu dormitório e se jogou na sua cama, ficando a relaxar, sentindo seu corpo começar a se regenerar e a dor passar com o tempo. Suas pálpebras foram se fechando, estava cansado, contudo sua mente não desligava um minuto sequer.

- "Eu vou embora." – decidiu mentalmente.

O louro ficou mais um tempo no seu quarto até sentir a presença de Kuran ir até seu aposento. Ele se ergueu e foi até seu destino, sentindo seu coração palpitar. Tinha medo que ele o matasse por sua impertinência, todavia não agüentava mais viver ali.

Deu duas batidas na porta e ouviu a voz fria permitindo sua entrada. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, caminhando até o sofá onde o puro sangue estava jogado.

- O que deseja, Ichijou?

- Eu gostaria de comunicar que sairei do colégio.

Kaname não disse nada, apenas ergueu levemente suas sobrancelhas que logo voltaram ao normal. Ele passou a mão por uma mecha castanha, observando o vampiro a sua frente.

- Por quê?

- Creio que não seja mais conveniente ficar aqui. – mentiu. Ao certo desejava falar que odiava o jeito que era tratado, mas não queria discutir, isso seria infantil demais.

- Sua saída é por conta do que aconteceu hoje?

- Não. – respondeu secamente.

Kaname suspirou, fechando suas pálpebras. Ele mesmo sabia que estava distante nesses últimos tempos e que Ichijou sempre estava para lhe apoiar em qualquer dificuldade. Eles eram amigos de infância e sempre foi recebido por sorrisos pelo outro, mas no momento o seu semblante não demonstrava a felicidade habitual.

- Apenas fale o motivo de sua decisão.

- Kaname, perdoe-me. É apenas isso que tenho a dizer.

E dessa vez foi mais frio que poderia ser. Nem mesmo Kaname podia suportar esse lado cheio de descaso, o puro sangue se ergueu, aproximando-se do louro que temeu por dentro, contudo não se moveu.

- Ichijou, eu confio em você. Eu gostaria que continuasse a me apoiar.

O louro abaixou a cabeça, transformando o olhar frio e determinado em tristeza e insegurança. Como Kaname conseguia fazê-lo mudar de planos com aquelas palavras singelas? Não havia dito nada demais e agora sentia vontade de continuar a lhe servir.

O som de um trovão cortou o silêncio que estava no quarto e isso despertou Ichijou de suas lamúrias, ele voltou a ter o mesmo olhar. Aquele estrondo o fez recordar de momentos atrás, quando foi arremessado contra uma árvore, como se fosse uma besta qualquer.

- Eu vou apoiar-te sempre, Kaname. Apenas não viverei mais nesse colégio. – sussurrou – estou de partida.

- Já? Parece que foge de alguma coisa.

- Talvez.

Ichijou virou-se de costas, sentindo seu peito aliviar um pouco. Não havia sido tão difícil falar com Kaname afinal, talvez devesse ter feito isso antes. O louro sentia-se um tolo por querer ter amizade com aquele que nem sequer se importava com tua presença.

Ele tocou na maçaneta, abrindo a porta de madeira, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo à adiante, a porta se fechou num estrondo. Ichijou olhou para trás, encontrando um par de olhos vermelhos.

- Nossa conversa não acabou.

Ah, ledo engano! Kaname não era tão fácil quanto pensou. Ichijou suspirou e se encostou a porta de madeira, cruzando os braços e ficando a observar o outro.

- Por que está fugindo de mim?

- Sinceramente?

- Era o que eu queria desde o começo. Diga-me, logo.

- Não quero mais viver contigo. – falou de uma vez o que queria. Agora não havia mais volta, não tinha como Kaname implicar com sua decisão. Era o que pensava...

- Minha presença te traz algum mal estar?

- Apenas não quero mais conviver com você, Kaname.

- Diga-me um motivo.

- Sua frieza e indiferença comigo me machucam, – confessou – não quero mais viver diante disso, Kaname. Eu espero que entenda, e creio que conseguirá outro vice-presidente que com certeza cuidará melhor desse dormitório.

- Está ofendido pelo o que disse hoje à tarde?

- Não somente hoje, mas desde que viemos para cá. Mas Kaname, não se preocupe com os meus sentimentos, eles não representam nada a ninguém. Cuide apenas de seus interesses, eu ainda sou leal a você, apenas não ficarei mais aqui.

- Você é leal a mim? Sua postura não mostra isso.

- Eu sou, mesmo não acredite. Eu o olharei a distância e se precisar pode me chamar.

- Sempre que eu precisar? – riu baixinho, irritando-se com aquele diálogo.

- Kaname, não queria ofendê-lo. Apenas vim comunicar minha partida, eu já dei meus motivos. – falou entristecido, sentindo aquela risada lhe cortar o peito.

Ichijou voltou a tocar na maçaneta, abrindo a porta lentamente, mas ela voltou a se fechar. Certo! Kaname ainda não havia terminado, ele voltou a suspirar e se encostou a porta.

- Eu estou cuidando de alguns problemas e precisava de pessoas de confiança ao meu lado, mas você não serve para isso tendo em vista sua postura. – falou – pode partir quando desejar e não espere que eu o chame para nada.

- "Típico de você e esse comportamento frio." – pensou – "suas palavras nem parecem me machucar tanto. Eu estou calejado".

- Posso ir agora? – indagou o louro.

Kaname não disse nada, voltando a se sentar no sofá de seu quarto. Ichijou abriu a porta e dessa vez conseguiu sair do quarto, sentindo que seu corpo estava suando frio. Ele foi até seu aposento e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- "Nem parece que nos conhecemos há mais de dez anos." – pensou com tristeza, colocando suas roupas na mala.

Ichijou terminou de arrumar a sua mala, ele se sentou na sua cama e pegou seu celular a fim de discar para alguém lhe buscar. A porta de seu quarto foi aberta de repente, ele olhou para a figura de Kaname atravessar o quarto na sua direção, enquanto a porta se fechava num estrondo.

- Kaname?

- Minha frieza te machuca? – indagou de repente.

- Ah... um pouco. – respondeu inseguro diante daquele olhar perturbador – Kaname, eu não lhe quero mal, por favor, não pense mal de mim.

- Eu vou pensar se for embora.

- Quer que eu fique aqui?

- É óbvio que sim.

O louro suspirou olhando para o lado. Ele não podia ceder, não podia voltar a viver com aquele desprezo, seu coração não agüentava mais. Amava aquele homem mais que qualquer pessoa.

- Não quero mais ficar aqui, por favor, entenda.

- Não posso aceitar isso.

- Então não aceite, Kaname. Odeie-me, faça como quiser! – exclamou com impaciência.

- Você está insolente. – murmurou.

- O que quer que eu diga? Você não acredita em mim. Apenas deixarei pensar no que quiser, Kaname.

- Está pensando em se juntar ao conselho?

Ichijou arregalou os olhos. Será que Kaname pensava que ele se juntaria a seu avô para derrubá-lo? Não podia acreditar nisso. Kaname nem sequer confiava nele.

O louro passou sua mão por seu rosto, contendo as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer.

- Suspeita que eu te trairia? – indagou num soluço – não pensei que eu representava tão pouco na sua vida, Kaname. Saiba que você é a pessoa que eu amo nessa vida amaldiçoada pelo sangue, eu nunca te disse isso pensando que você poderia me entender mal. Contudo, depois do que ouvi aqui, você já pensa mal de mim o suficiente.

As palavras do louro eram como navalhas para o coração frio de Kaname. O puro sangue se aproximou, tocando na cabeça do outro, tentando erguê-la para encará-lo, mas Ichijou se afastou, levantando-se e indo até a outra ponta do quarto, ficando de costas.

- Disse que... Ama-me? – indagou Kaname.

- Pode pensar o que quiser, não me importo mais.

- Desde quando?

- Desde que começamos a viver naquela casa. Mas isso não importa mais.

- Por que nunca me disse?

- Porque não queria que soubesse.

Kuran se aproximou tocando no ombro do menor, desejando poder olhá-lo, mas Ichijou não se movia. O puro sangue sabia que podia forçá-lo a lhe encarar, mas não desejava piorar a situação apesar de desejar muito isso.

- Eu fiquei com ciúme de sua relação com aquela garota. Não gosto de sua frieza e seu descaso, eu estou apenas me machucando aqui. Por favor, não me entenda mal, eu apenas vou me afastar.

- Aquela criança, representa muito mais do que pensa para mim.

- Eu imagino.

- Não, Ichijou. Você não sabe o que ela representa para mim.

- Não precisa me falar, não quero mais saber. Não agora, eu já perguntei muitas outras vezes e você não precisa falar agora.

- Eu preciso de você aqui para me ajudar, Ichijou.

- "Eu disse que o amava e ele ignorou. Apenas quer minha ajuda. Ah! Kaname... como você é tão frio." – refletiu com amargura.

- Logo, eu estarei travando uma batalha e preciso de seu apoio.

Ichijou acalmou seu choro, limpando com a mão e dessa vez Kaname o virou, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem finalmente. O puro sangue tocou no seu queixo, erguendo ainda mais aquele rosto, perdendo-se nas duas esmeraldas tristes.

- Yuuki é minha irmã, Ichijou. – revelou, vendo a surpresa no olhar do outro – preciso protegê-la do que virá e preciso de pessoas de confiança.

- Sua... sua irmã? Mas como?

Kaname começou a lhe contar toda a história num sussurro, cuidando para que ninguém mais naquele planeta conseguisse entender do que estavam falando. E quando terminou de contar tudo que estava acontecendo, Ichijou ficou silencioso. Agora não havia como negar o pedido de Kaname.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei aqui. – falou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

- Apenas me deixe sozinho, por favor.

Kaname abraçou o corpo menor afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ichijou, aspirando o cheiro forte que ele tinha. Seus olhos começaram a ficarem vermelhos, desejando o sangue do seu amigo, mas se conteve.

- Ichijou...

- Hum?

- Eu fiquei feliz em saber que você me ama.

- Ah... hmm... desculpe por isso.

- Eu não sabia desse sentimento.

- Eu escondia. Mas não se preocupe, nunca mais falo nisso.

- Não, não... você não entende. Eu gostei de saber disso.

- O que quer dizer Kaname?

Kuran abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou em silêncio e se afastou vendo a porta do quarto se abrir e Shiki entrar, olhando para os dois com sua impassibilidade.

- Interrompo algo?

- Não, não! – sorriu Ichijou.

O ruivo adentrou no quarto com suas expressões sérias e desinteressadas.

- Posso falar com você? – indagou, olhando diretamente para Ichijou.

- Ah, sim... agora?

- Pode ser outra hora se quiser.

- Eu já estou de saída. – disse Kaname, caminhando para fora do quarto.

Quando Kaname saiu, o coração de Ichijou se acalmou. Ele sentou-se num sofá que havia no quarto e olhou para o ruivo.

- O que foi Shiki?

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Sobre?

O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, não sabendo por onde começar. Ele havia sido intimado a conversar com Ichijou através de Rima e agora não podia fugir. A sua melhor amiga sabia que Shiki era apaixonado pelo vice-líder do colégio e cansada de ver seu semblante triste o obrigou a falar seus sentimentos.

- Ichijou, eu queria que soubesse... que... – começou a falar, sentindo o coração acelerar, sua expressão impassível começou a sumir. Logo suas maçãs começaram a ficarem vermelhas.

O louro até suspeitava sobre o que o outro queria falar, mas estava deixando que ele o fizesse, animando-se por saber que era admirado por alguém naquele colégio. Talvez pudesse esquecer-se de Kaname aceitando os sentimentos de outro vampiro.

- É a respeito de seus sentimentos? – indagou Ichijou a fim de ajudá-lo.

- Sim. – sorriu finalmente. O ruivo caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado do louro – eu gosto de você – falou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu.

- Por que agradece?

- Por gostar de mim.

- Sabe... não é difícil... gostar de você. – falou, olhando para o carpete de madeira, não conseguindo encarar o outro – eu queria... saber... se você... bom, se você gostaria de...

- Ficar com você? – indagou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

A personalidade de Ichijou era um mistério. Ele era alegre e sorridente, fazendo piadas sobre a vida. E de um lado era sério e responsável, um lado que poucos conheciam.

- Isso!

Ichijou ficou pensativo. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia ficar com Shiki.

- Eu poderia ficar com você. – falou.

- Mesmo?! – indagou, erguendo sua cabeça finalmente, exibindo seus dentes brancos que se mostravam no seu sorriso. Essa expressão naquele rosto sério era nova para Ichijou que se encantou.

- Sim – sorriu – mas, eu quero que saiba uma coisa.

- O que seria?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa – falou secamente.

As reações de Shiki foram de surpresa e tristeza, mas ele sabia que o outro estava sendo apenas sincero. No fundo suspeitava que essa pessoa fosse Kaname, mas não queria perguntar, não queria saber. Se Ichijou o aceitasse, ele ia mostrar que podia ser tão bom quanto qualquer outro.

- Você é sincero. Obrigado por dizer isso. – falou Shiki.

- Não quero chateá-lo, eu gosto de você.

- Eu quero ficar com você... mesmo assim. – disse, atrevendo-se a tocar numa mecha loura.

Ichijou sorriu, olhando para as ações tímidas do outro. Shiki era tímido demais apesar de trabalhar como modelo. Suas mãos seguraram a cabeça do menor, ele inclinou sua cabeça e tocou nos lábios do ruivo, ficando parado, sentindo seu hálito.

- Eu estou meio precipitado, mas quero fazer isso – Ichijou sussurrou.

- Pode fazer o que quiser.

Os lábios de Shiki abriram-se e Ichijou aprofundou o beijo, deixando sua língua tépida resvalar para seu interior, sentindo o gosto daquele lindo vampiro. Seu coração pareceu aceitar bem aquela carícia, não era com Kuran, mas com outro vampiro que era seu amigo e por sinal era muito bonito também.

Eles se afastaram um pouco e Shiki envolveu o pescoço de Ichijou com os braços, afundando sua cabeça na região. Ele abriu os lábios e fechou suas presas no pescoço branco e macio, começando a sugar o sangue que tanto desejava.

O cheiro do sangue espalhou-se pelo quarto, ou melhor, por toda a casa, mas os vampiros estavam acostumados com isso. Os alunos do Night Cross sempre se mordiam entre si.

Ichijou ficou acariciando os fios ruivos enquanto sentia seu sangue ser drenado, gostando de saber que o outro tinha a necessidade de prová-lo. Ficou vaidoso. Alguém se importava, talvez conseguisse viver naquele colégio.

OoO

Dois meses passou-se desde então. A convivência do Shiki estava lhe trazendo uma alegria inesperada e sempre que se encontrava com Kaname, trocava apenas poucas palavras sobre o colégio e se afastava com educação, como se fosse um simples servo do puro sangue.

Era uma tarde fria de domingo. Finalmente havia parado de chover, o chão estava úmido e o vento frio corria pelo ar, trazendo as folhas do jardim para cima do concreto. Os responsáveis pela faxina teriam muita dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.

Ichijou estava caminhando pela cidade, olhando para uma pequena feira de rua. A barraca que mais chamava a atenção era a de chocolate quente, onde as pessoas se reuniram para conversar e aproveitar do calor daquela bebida. Mas o louro não estava interessado, ele continuou andando até parar na frente de uma barraca de quinquilharias. E lá ficou a observar com seus grandes olhos esmeraldas.

Uma corrente dourada lhe chamou a atenção, na sua ponta havia uma pedra reluzente da cor vermelha. O cordão era de metal pintado de dourado, não era exatamente uma jóia, mas a pedra lhe chamou muito sua atenção.

- Quanto custa? – indagou para a atendente que deu seu valor.

O louro jogou uma nota em cima da mesa e saiu com o colar, olhando para o pingente, lembrando-se os fios ruivos de seu atual namorado. Nunca imaginou que ficaria feliz estando com Shiki.

Andava distraído, pensando em comprar algum doce para seu namorado, afinal Rima havia viciado Shiki em pauzinhos de chocolate. Acabou comprando numa pequena loja de doces e resolveu voltar para o colégio, já que a feira estava no seu final.

Seu caminho foi lento, pois não tinha pressa, aproveitava aquela noite. De repente parou de andar, olhando para o lado, encontrando Kaname sentado num banco branco de metal, ele balançou a cabeça num cumprimento e continuou a andar.

A voz de Kuran invadiu seus ouvidos, ele voltou seu corpo para o sangue puro, caminhando a contragosto até ele.

- O que deseja, Kaname?

- Queria pedir que parasse de me evitar.

E ficou sem reação diante daquelas palavras. O louro suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava evitando Kaname descaradamente.

- Perdão, eu não queria te ofender.

- Minha presença é tão ruim assim?

- Não! – respondeu quase num grito – claro que não, eu gosto muito de... bom, eu... você sabe que pode contar comigo. Perdão por agir assim.

Kaname suspirou, ele passou a mão por sua franja, retirando-a de seus olhos. O puro sangue se levantou e tocou no rosto do amigo.

- Eu queria falar com você, mas não consegui até agora por causa de sua frieza.

- Desculpe-me, Kaname. É sobre o colégio? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não é sobre o colégio. Eu queria falar sobre o que você me confessou há um tempo.

Ichijou ficou com a face avermelhada, ele desviou o olhar. Não queria falar nesse assunto, não agora que estava se envolvendo com outra pessoa.

- Por que está com Shiki?

- Hum... eu gosto dele. – respondeu.

- Ficou com ele no mesmo dia que disse o que sentia para mim. – observou – por acaso aquilo foi apenas um impulso?

- Os meus sentimentos são verdadeiros, Kaname. Shiki sabe deles, mas estamos bem assim.

- Ele sabe disso? E mesmo assim estão tentando ficar junto? – indagou com uma leve surpresa.

- Sim.

- Você não sabe como fiquei feliz em saber de seus sentimentos.

- Você comentou comigo. – suspirou.

Kuran segurou o rosto do louro com as duas mãos, tentando procurar um modo de dizer o que estava sentindo, mas não conseguiu. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e buscou os lábios do louro, beijando-o delicadamente, roçando sua língua por sua cavidade, enquanto movia seus lábios lentamente. Era um beijo doce, sem euforia.

Quando Kaname terminou, ele afastou sua cabeça para olhar Ichijou que estava perplexo com sua atitude. O louro não conseguia dizer nada, muito menos se mover.

Kaname voltou a se inclinar e dessa vez fechou sua mandíbula na jugular de Ichijou, abraçando-o pela cintura enquanto saboreava o sangue de seu amigo. Ichijou deixou seu corpo mole sentindo o calor de Kaname emanar por seu corpo. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho!

O cheiro do sangue era forte e chamava a atenção dos vampiros, ainda mais se o cheiro era conhecido por outros. Ichijou olhou para um canto e viu Shiki, parado, parecendo estar ofegante, olhando para eles.

- Shiki... – sussurrou o nome do amante.

Kaname ergueu seu olhar, continuando a saborear aquele sangue, encarando o ruivo que parecia desolado com aquela cena. O ruivo não ficou ali por muito tempo, logo se afastou. Ichijou sentiu seu coração partir ao ver aquela expressão triste, ele deu um passo para trás, tentando afastar Kaname, que firmou o abraço, continuando sua tarefa.

- "Por que isso agora, Kaname?" – indagou em pensamento.

Aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais fraco e Kaname parou de saborear seu sangue. O louro deu alguns passos para o lado e se sentou no banco com a ajuda do puro sangue. Kuran se sentou ao seu lado.

- Naquela noite eu queria dizer que meus sentimentos por você são os mesmos, – confessou Kaname – eu queria ter te contado isso, mas sempre que tentava tocar no assunto, você fugia.

Ichijou ouviu aquilo com surpresa, na verdade parecia estar sonhando, contudo algo o incomodava. Ao invés de estar feliz com aquela confissão, algo em seu peito o impedia de sorrir.

- Por que esse olhar, Ichijou? – indagou, tocando no rosto pálido do amigo.

- Shiki... eu o magoei.

- Ele sabia que isso podia acontecer – falou secamente, um pouco enciumado com essa relação, mas não deixou transparecer na voz e nem em suas ações.

- Eu preciso ir falar com ele, Kaname.

- O que vai fazer? Terminar com ele? – indagou com suspeitas.

Ichijou realmente não sabia o que falar, ele colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça, puxando a corrente que havia comprado para o ruivo, olhando para a pedra rubra, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Fechou suas pálpebras, respirando todo ar a sua volta, lembrando-se da primeira noite que tomou o corpo do amigo.

Não podia se desfazer de Shiki como se ele não representasse nada em sua vida. Nesses últimos dias acabou se aproximando mais do ruivo, aumentando o laço de amizade.

Kaname estreitou seu olhar, não gostando da expressão triste de seu amigo. Ele se ergueu e puxou o corpo menor sem nenhuma dificuldade, movendo-se com velocidade até o colégio, indo diretamente para o seu quarto. O puro sangue foi rápido, Ichijou estava surpreso, nunca havia presenciado tanta velocidade.

O louro foi jogado na grande cama de casal, onde Kaname se sentou em seguida, ficando com o braço apoiado na cama, em cima do corpo de Ichijou. Agora os dois vampiros se encaravam. Kuran se inclinou e voltou a beijar os lábios e dessa vez Ichijou não resistiu, retribuindo o beijo com paixão. Como havia desejado isso!

Sentia vontade de provar do sangue de Kaname, mas jamais ousaria em dizer isso, pois ia desrespeitar a pessoa que tanto admirava. Os dois se separaram alguns minutos depois. A mão de Kaname parou o peito do menor, começando a desabotoar sua camisa.

A respiração de Ichijou ficou falha ao notar que Kaname o despia com as mãos e seu olhar o penetrava. Um sorriso malicioso desejou-se naqueles lábios e o louro ficou estático. Era uma visão completamente rara.

- Kaname... eu preciso... falar com Shiki – falou, reunindo suas forças.

O puro sangue continuou seu trabalho, exibindo um olhar mais carregado que saiu do castanho escuro para o vermelho sangue. Kaname deitou em cima de seu corpo.

- Depois pode ir terminar com ele, pois agora eu irei fazer-te meu. – sussurrou.

Ichijou fechou os olhos e mergulhou-se nas sensações que invadiam seu corpo. Lá estava Kaname, lhe dizendo coisas que nem em seus sonhos mais utópicos imaginou ouvir, seu coração estava pesado, sentia que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas não conseguia negar sua excitação.

Deixou-se levar pela boca e o corpo que começava a lhe aquecer, gemendo baixo a cada toque, ouvindo os sussurros possessivos, reconhecendo o ciúme que Kaname sentia.

E naquele começo de noite acabaram realizando seus desejos mais ocultos. Kaname possuiu o corpo do amigo do jeito que desejou, e para seu deleite foi retribuído com o sorriso sincero de Ichijou, o mesmo sorriso que ansiava em ver nesses últimos meses de desprezo.

As horas passaram, Ichijou estava desnudo, abraçado a Kaname que lhe acariciava as madeixas louras. O louro estava dormente, afinal muito de seu sangue havia sido sugado por Kaname e agora precisava descansar.

- "Isso só pode ser um sonho. Nunca suspeitei que podia ser retribuído... logo por você, Kaname. A quem todos desejam." – refletiu.

Kuran percebeu o olhar nostálgico e isso ou enfureceu, ele se ajeitou, ficando com o cotovelo direito apoiado na cama, olhando para o rosto encostado ao travesseiro. Não que o coração de Ichijou pertencesse à outra pessoa. Sempre amou seu amigo em silêncio, apesar de jamais admitir para si mesmo.

- No que está pensando, Ichijou?

- Nada. – mentiu.

- Seja meu namorado.

O louro ficou com os olhos arregalados, ele desviou os orbes verdes, mirando o abajur que ficava em cima de uma cômoda, olhando para a luz fraca que ele emitia. Não podia aceitar isso sem antes falar com Shiki.

- Eu preciso...

- Não precisa falar com ele para aceitar meu pedido.

- Kaname, eu...

- Disse que era leal a mim e que faria tudo o que eu quisesse.

- Eu sei. – falou surpreso ao ouvir a voz do puro sangue sair um pouco carregada, isso não fazia parte de Kaname. Ele parecia bravo.

- Então não quero mais vê-lo com ele.

- "Ele está com ciúme? Isso não pode ser verdade. Kaname nunca mostrou sentir isso por mim...".

Ichijou fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios voltarem a cobrirem os seus, logo as mãos de Kaname voltaram a passar pelo seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, tocando em cada músculo, sentindo suas partes íntimas, aspirando o cheiro de jasmim que provinha dos cabelos louros.

OoO

Na tarde do dia seguinte. Ichijou estava sentado na cama de seu quarto, olhando para o colar que havia comprado para seu namorado. A porta do quarto abriu rapidamente, num baque forte.

- Como pôde fazer isso?!

- Rima... – murmurou o nome da vampira que o encarava com irritação.

- Faz idéia de como ele está? – indagou furiosa, passando a mão por seu cabelo louro.

- Eu... eu vou falar com ele. – disse, abaixando o olhar.

- Vai falar? É mesmo? Que nobre da sua parte!

- Rima, ele disse alguma coisa?

- Por que pergunta para mim? Vá falar com ele.

- Onde ele está?

- Em cima de uma árvore no pátio, ele não saiu de lá desde ontem.

Ichijou se ergueu e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, ele não teria coragem de continuar a olhar para os orbes furiosos daquela garota. Mas não podia culpá-la, sabia que havia errado.

O louro caminhou pelo pátio, olhando para o alto até que sentiu a presença de Shiki. O ruivo estava sentado em cima de um galho, com o dorso encostado ao tronco.

- Shiki! – o chamou, mas não ouve resposta – desça, por favor.

- Para quê? – indagou com a voz arrastada, exibindo seu semblante frio e impassível.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não precisamos. Você não precisa mais de mim.

- Eu... eu não usei você!

- Claro que não. – disse cínico – pode ir embora, eu não tenho nada a falar.

Ichijou saltou, parando em cima do galho ficando de frente para os pés do ruivo. Ele ficou olhando para o mais novo de cima, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo e pedir perdão por sua traição tão descarada.

- Eu sabia que gostava dele.

- Mas não podia ter feito isso com você. – disse – perdoe-me, Shiki, eu gosto...

- Não diga isso! – o interrompeu, mudando a expressão impassível para uma carregada de mágoa – não diga mais isso. Não quero ouvir.

Ichijou retirou o colar do bolso, estendendo para o ruivo que o olhou com indagação.

- Eu havia comprado para você.

- Pode guardar.

Ichijou sentiu seu peito pesar, aos poucos algumas lágrimas brotaram no canto de seus olhos, mas as segurou, não seria justo chorar enquanto Shiki mantinha firme e forte. O louro saltou do galho e se afastou, caminhando de cabeça baixa.

Não queria voltar para o dormitório, não queria encontrar ninguém. Ele se afastou, ficando no meio daquele bosque, sentando-se no chão úmido, não se importava em sujar suas roupas. O que queria no momento era pensar.

Contudo não ficou muito tempo sozinho, logo Kaname estava em pé ao seu lado, encostado a mesma árvore que Ichijou usou de apoio. O puro sangue estava em silêncio, olhando-o de soslaio.

- Terminou com Shiki?

- Na verdade, tudo acabou ontem.

- Que bom. – permitiu-se sorrir.

- Não, Kaname. Eu não me sinto bem.

- O que quer fazer? Não pode reverter a situação.

- "Posso, se eu ficar com ele" – pensou, respondendo aquela afirmação.

Kaname não gostou daquele silêncio, algo estava errado ali. Ele se abaixou e tocou no rosto do louro, beijando seus lábios docilmente, adorando aquele tipo de intimidade que estava tendo com seu melhor amigo.

- Não gosta mais de mim?

- Claro que gosto!

- Mas gosta do outro também?

Ichijou abaixou a cabeça, seu silêncio era a resposta.

- Ichijou, eu não gosto de sentir ciúme.

- Ah!?

- Por favor, diga que ama apenas a mim.

- "Esse olhar. É quase intimidador, nem parece um pedido doce... parece uma ordem." – refletia, observando as feições de Kaname – "eu desejei tanto isso e agora que tenho me sinto muito mal".

- Ichijou... – sussurrou o nome de seu namorado – você é só meu. – disse possessivo – não me traia jamais ou outros pagarão por isso.

A palavra "outros" significava "Shiki" e Ichijou temeu pelo ruivo, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele tinha que parar de ficar confuso com relação aos seus sentimentos e mergulhar na sua nova paixão.

- Kaname, eu só estou chateado. Perdoe-me, eu te amo mais que qualquer um. – disse, tocando no rosto do puro sangue que sorriu jubiloso com aquelas palavras.

Os dois beijaram-se com paixão, enquanto suas mãos resvalaram pelo corpo do outro, sentindo cada pedacinho. Kaname puxou Ichijou para cima e o amassou na árvore, colocando sua perna direita no meio de suas pernas, ficando colado ao corpo menor.

As mãos de Kaname apertavam nas nádegas macias por cima do jeans, apalpando, sentindo seu desejo aumentar. Seu baixo ventre estava despertando, seu pênis repuxava a cada gemido abafado de Ichijou.

O puro sangue era forte, seus movimentos eram intensos, apertava cada pedaço com energia e seus lábios não deixavam Ichijou respirar. A mão direita de Kuran parou na frente do membro de Ichijou, apertando-o, começando a massagear por cima da calça.

O clima havia esquentado para os dois. Kaname sabia como atiçar as coisas e Ichijou adorava ser dominado, coisa que jamais conseguiu com Shiki, pois o ruivo era completamente passivo.

Um botão foi aberto e o zíper começou a se abrir, Kaname afundou sua mão dentro da cueca do outro, segurando seu pênis semidesperto, começando a manipular aquele falo com destreza, arranjando gemidos mais altos de Ichijou, que mordeu seu próprio lábio para conter sua excitação.

O louro teve seu corpo virado, agora ele abraçava a árvore a sua frente. Kaname abaixou suas calças até o joelho juntamente com a cueca, Ichijou protestou, mas se calou ao sentir as presas de Kaname afundarem-se na sua jugular.

- Eu não gosto de dividir. Você é só meu, Ichijou. – sussurrou possessivamente em seu ouvido – perdão pela minha frieza, mas eu queria te afastar, e quando consegui... senti meu erro.

Ichijou olhou para trás, exibindo suas esmeraldas que Kaname tanto apreciava. O puro sangue beijou seus lábios e começou a descer para o pescoço, rasgando a camisa branca do louro, a fim de lamber e beijar os seus ombros largos e magros. As mãos de Kuran continuavam a lhe apertar, até que voltou a agarrar o pênis duro de Ichijou.

- Isso aqui é meu. – falou Kaname, apertando a glande com seu dedão, para depois deslizar a mão pelo falo, iniciando um lento vai-e-vem.

- Sim... – sussurrou, entregando-se por completo. Não havia dúvida, desejava Kaname, ele era seu desejo – te dou o que quiser, Kaname.

A mão direita de Ichijou foi parar na sua própria boca, ele mordeu para conter os gemidos, não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém. Logo seu sangue começou a resvalar pela palma da mão, resvalando por seu antebraço e braço, chegando até o cotovelo, pingando no chão.

O cheiro do sangue despertou os sentidos de Kaname. O puro sangue abriu sua calça com uma única mão e puxou seu membro duro e latejante, sentindo suas veias. Ele estava completamente excitado com aquela situação, não precisava de muito para se excitar com Ichijou, apesar do louro não saber.

Colocou a cabeça do seu membro no meio das nádegas brancas, começando a mover seu quadril para frente, abrindo espaço naquele canal, ouvindo o outro grunhir. Não queria prepará-lo, não tinha tempo para isso, queria colocar todo seu pênis naquele corpo, possuí-lo, dizer que era somente seu.

Ichijou gemeu alto, não conseguindo conter. Ele recebeu a primeira estocada batendo o peito contra o tronco da árvore, vendo algumas folhas caírem. A força que o puro sangue tinha não podia ser ignorada. Ichijou sentia o membro bater ao fundo, tocando no seu ponto mais sensível.

- Ah... ah... Kaname...! – delirava, com os lábios abertos, deixando uma saliva escorrer pelo canto da boca.

Felizmente Kaname o segurava pela cintura, pois Ichijou estava ficando sua força, suas pernas começaram a dobrar, ele queria ir ao chão, mas sempre era arremessado para frente. A respiração acelerada de Kuran o deixava cheio de júbilo. O puro sangue o desejava afinal!

- Ichijou... você... é só meu. – disse em sussurros baixos e dificultados pela respiração carregada.

- Você... sabe que sim... ah! Kaname!

O louro levou uma mão até sua testa suada, tentando controlar o calor que subia seu corpo, ele acabava por movimentar seu corpo junto, adorando sentir aquele membro grosso afundar no seu corpo. Ficou nesse ritmo até gozar na mão de Kaname, gemendo alto, não agüentando mais segurar seu corpo.

Nessa hora a força de Kaname era bem-vinda. O puro sangue o agarrou com as duas mãos na cintura e tratou de cuidar de seu prazer agora, movimentando Ichijou com a velocidade que apenas um vampiro possuía. Ele parecia estar dominado por algum demônio. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele ofegava e movia sua cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não parecia o Kaname frio e indiferente de sempre.

- Ahh... ah... Kaname... – gemia o nome daquele que amava, não imaginando que aquilo excitava ainda mais o outro.

O puro sangue acabou gozando, deixando sua semente. Aos poucos foi cessando os movimentos e se retirou, olhando para o líquido pastoso que começava a escorrer pelas coxas de Ichijou. O louro foi virado num único puxão, sendo jogado contra o tronco de árvore, logo foi abraçado e Kuran afundou suas presas em seu pescoço, sugando seu precioso sangue.

Ichijou arfava, adorando saber que Kaname ainda desejava seu corpo. Quando o puro sangue se acalmou, ele ergueu suas calças, enquanto Ichijou também fazia o mesmo, sentindo algo melado no meio de suas nádegas.

- Eu preciso... de um banho. – sorriu maroto, com sua personalidade mais alegre.

Kaname sorriu, acariciando seu rosto.

- Pode ficar com minha semente dentro de você por mais tempo, não pode?

- Claro que posso. – sorriu.

- Assim podem sentir meu cheiro em você.

Ichijou ficou vermelho. Ele não queria desfilar por aí mostrando que Kaname havia devorado seu corpo. Isso já era evidente.

- Parece que seu ex-namorado apareceu por aqui. – Kaname observou, olhando para os lados. Nada podia passar desapercebido.

- Shiki!?!

- Sim. Eu preciso pedir para que ele nos deixe em paz. – falou Kaname – sempre invadindo nossa privacidade.

- Não, não, eu falo com ele.

- Não, – falou seriamente – eu irei falar com ele.

- Mas Kaname...

- Apenas me obedeça, Ichijou. Eu já disse que não gosto de sentir ciúme.

O louro não podia acreditar que era alvo do ciúme de Kaname. Aliás, nunca pensou que seu amigo podia sentir isso. Agora via que não conhecia o puro sangue tão bem quanto pensava.

- Apenas não seja duro com ele.

- Vá para o meu quarto. Eu já vou.

Kaname desapareceu, Ichijou sentiu vontade de segui-lo, mas sabia que seria pior. Ele fez o que lhe foi mandado, ficando deitado na cama do moreno, esperando seu retorno.

Momentos mais tarde, Kaname regressou. Ele sentou-se ao lado de seu mais novo namorado, pensando que deveria tê-lo tomado muito antes, contudo tinha medo de afastá-lo. Um dos medos de Kuran era afastar as pessoas que ele amava, assim como sua irmã Yuuki.

- Depois que eu resolver meus assuntos com a Yuuki. Nós iremos partir daqui. – falou.

- Será que ela irá conseguir aceitar?

- Sim, ela vai lembrar do amor de nossos pais. Não se preocupe com isso, agora eu preciso protegê-la... e manter você ao meu lado.

- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado.

- Mas tentou me deixar.

- Isso foi antes. Eu estava triste.

- Devia ter me dito – suspirou – não queria te fazer mal, Ichijou. Logo você que sempre me apoiou, mas eu estava tão absorto nos meus problemas que acabei sendo ríspido com você.

- Tudo bem, Kaname. Eu te entendo.

Kaname sorriu.

- Eu falei com Shiki. Ele pareceu entender.

- Ah... eu preciso falar com ele ainda, Kaname. Perdão, mas preciso me desculpar.

- Se for somente isso, tudo bem. – sorriu docilmente, um dos poucos sorrisos que Ichijou presenciou na vida. Só que esse sorriso era especialmente para ele.

Kuran se deitou ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo, beijando sua bochecha com carinho.

- Deixe-me descansar agora, Ichijou.

- Pode dormir, Kaname. Eu zelarei seu sono.

O moreno sorriu e aos poucos acabou dormindo, agarrando o corpo menor que era sua posse, seu amigo e namorado. Ichijou pertencia somente a ele e não deixaria ele partir.

- "Eu preciso apagar o sentimento que criei por você, Shiki." – refletia – "Kaname não pode suspeitar ou então irá te matar. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão possessivo".

O louro suspirou, beijando a testa de Kaname, começando a deixar o sono lhe levar também. Na noite seguinte tentaria colocar sua vida em ordem, porém o que mais desejava agora era descansar nos braços daquele que tanto desejou.

Na tarde do dia seguinte. Ichijou estava sentado na fonte que ficava no pátio. Logo a aula começaria e não estava com muito humor para assisti-la, mas como vice-presidente ele tinha que dar o exemplo, não podia faltar.

Queria falar com Shiki, expor seus sentimentos, mas tinha medo que Kaname desconfiasse. E para sua surpresa, Shiki apareceu pelo pátio, caminhando na sua direção.

- Shiki... – murmurou com tristeza.

- Kaname veio falar comigo. Ele pediu para eu parar de ter importunar.

- Você não faz nada disso. Eu que não presto, perdoe-me, Shiki.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – suspirou – eu ainda gosto de você. Muito... gosto muito.

- Shiki, não diga isso.

- Ele pode me matar? Não me importo. Eu quero ficar com você e sinto que está confuso com relação a isso.

- Eu... eu... eu gosto de você.

- Eu sabia! – sorriu – Rima falou comigo. Ela abriu meus olhos, eu percebi que não estou sendo trocado tão facilmente. Ichijou, por que não é mais sincero consigo mesmo?

O louro não sabia o que falar, no fundo precisava de um tempo para pensar. E se seu amor por Kaname fosse somente fraternal? Um amor amigo e sincero, carregado de lealdade? E se agora amasse o ruivo como um amante?

- Eu... eu não sei o que fazer. – desabafou, segurando seu rosto com a mão.

- Eu te conheço, Ichijou. Sei que está sofrendo com suas dúvidas. E eu sei que gosta de mim. – falou a última frase como se fosse uma criança birrenta.

- "Mas eu não posso ficar mais com você. Eu tenho Kaname agora".

- Ichijou, eu te dou um mês.

- Ah?

- Um mês para voltar para mim. Depois disso, não precisa mais falar comigo. – falou o ruivo, virando as costas e indo embora.

Ichijou ficou em estado de pânico, seu interior estava um caos, sua mente estava cheia de perguntas sem respostas. Queria fugir dali, não olhar para nenhum dos dois. Agora desejava estar sozinho.

O louro resolveu ir para a aula, depois pensaria na sua vida emocional. As horas se passaram, a aula foi tediosa como sempre, conversava com seus amigos alegremente, fingindo não estar cheio de preocupações.

Quando a aula acabou, saiu acompanhado por Kaname que andava silenciosamente ao seu lado. O puro sangue o puxou pela mão, levando-o até seu quarto quando chegaram no dormitório.

Ichijou foi praticamente jogado no sofá. Kaname começou a despir suas roupas e mais uma vez tiveram uma noite de sexo de desejo. E ali o louro dormiu, abraçado mais uma vez a Kaname.

E nesse ritmo o tempo foi passando. Ichijou deitava-se todos os dias com Kaname, que vivia lhe dizendo palavras doces de amor, coisa que nunca pensou ouvir da boca do puro sangue, mas que agora estava se acostumando. E por outro lado, recebia olhares desejosos de Shiki, que uma hora ou outra lhe dizia alguma coisa picante, tão contrastante com sua personalidade pacífica.

Era de madrugada, Ichijou acordou de repente e olhou para o corpo desnudo de Kaname, ele se sentou na cama, sentindo seu corpo suar. Ele se ergueu, vestindo uma camisa preta que chegava abaixo de seu quadril, cobrindo seu corpo. Quando viu era a camisa de Kaname.

Aproximou-se da janela vendo o à lua minguante lhe sorrir. Seu coração batia forte, ele olhou para Kaname que estava dormindo, admirando sua face, mas logo voltou o olhar para lua. Ele precisava decidir, o mês estava acabando.

- "Afinal... o que eu quero?" – indagou.

- Ichijou?

- Ah, eu te acordei? – sorriu maroto.

- Volte para cama. – pediu.

O louro sorriu e deitou-se ao lado de Kaname que voltou a lhe abraçar, beijando sua bochecha. Esse era um costume do puro sangue, sempre lhe beijava a maçã do rosto antes de dormir.

Acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço, dormindo ao amanhecer até o final da tarde. Quando a noite começou a chegar, o louro abriu suas pálpebras encontrando-se sozinho no quarto. Ele se levantou, limpou-se e vestiu seu uniforme, saindo do quarto. Nos corredores cumprimentou seus amigos gentilmente, conversando com eles para depois fazer suas obrigações.

O louro estava na biblioteca arrumando alguns livros, quando a porta se abriu. Shiki entrou com seu olhar frio e indiferente, ele conseguia ser pior que Kaname ou qualquer um que já conheceu, mas não fazia de propósito, isso era por conta de sua personalidade.

O ruivo se aproximou ficando parado ao lado de Ichijou que deixou um livro cair no chão, ele ficou amuado. Tinha medo que Kaname aparecesse, tinha medo de falar besteira, não queria ter que enfrentar o outro.

- Já se decidiu?

- Shiki... acho melhor não nos... envolvermos mais. – falou, desviando o olhar.

- Sua resposta é uma grande farsa. É visível que ainda está perturbado – falou seco – mas já dei o tempo que precisava. Diga-me, Ichijou, diga-me a verdade.

O louro deu um passo para trás, batendo com as costas na parede. Ele estava encurralado, suava frio e não conseguia falar nada sem gaguejar.

- Eu... eu...

- Você?

A porta da biblioteca abriu novamente e quem entrou dessa vez foi Kuran, e Ichijou pensou que ia desmaiar. Essa noite não ia ser nada fácil para ele.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou o puro sangue, aproximando-se perigosamente deles.

- Na... nada! – respondeu o louro.

Kaname olhou diretamente para o ruivo que temeu um pouco, mas continuava com seu olhar frio, ele parecia ser uma criança que não sabia onde estava se metendo. O puro sangue não queria lhe fazer mal algum, pois se simpatizava com Shiki.

- O que quer aqui, Shiki? – indagou Kuran.

- Estava conversando com Ichijou – respondeu seco – queria saber seus sentimentos.

- Acho que ele já deixou claro.

- Pela expressão dele, isso não é verdade. – comentou.

Kuran e Shiki olharam para Ichijou que desejou desaparecer naquele momento. O louro rezava para que alguém aparecesse na biblioteca e os interrompesse, mas o tempo passava e os dois vampiros continuavam a lhe encarar. Seu coração batia acelerado e sabia que os dois percebiam isso.

Maldito ouvido de vampiros! Todas suas reações eram percebidas pelos dois, principalmente por Kaname que era mais sensível.

- Diga o que decidiu. – Shiki pediu.

- "Shiki, seu desgraçado. Kaname vai nos matar!" – pensou aflito – "O que eu faço? O que eu faço?!".

- O que decidiu? – indagou Kaname.

- Ele não sabe o que quer. Deve estar intimidado com você, Kaname. – falou Shiki – dei um mês para ele pensar.

Kaname cruzou os braços e deu mais atenção ao assunto. Agora ele queria saber a resposta também.

- Eu não sei. – disse Ichijou finalmente, deixando Kaname puto e Shiki satisfeito. Afinal, ele tinha uma segunda chance ainda.

- Não sabe? Como não sabe? – indagou Kaname.

- Apenas não sei. Acho melhor... não ficar com ninguém.

Shiki permitiu-se sorrir, afastando-se, saindo da biblioteca, ele tinha a resposta que queria e estava satisfeito. Enquanto Kaname não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, ele avançou no menor e o segurou pelo queixo, morto de ciúme.

- Como assim? Você disse que era meu, Ichijou.

- Eu sou seu, – falou – pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Kaname. Eu sou leal a você. Você sabe disso, mas... meu coração, ele está confuso.

Kaname bateu com a mão ao lado do rosto de Ichijou perfurando a parede. Estava irritado com aquilo, ele passou a outra mão pela cintura do outro e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, tomando seus lábios com fúria, deixando o ar de Ichijou escasso.

Quando se separaram, Ichijou tossiu levemente, tentando se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Kaname ainda o olhava com irritação.

- O que você quer afinal?

- Melhor não ficar com ninguém.

- Disse que me amava.

- E amo. Mas amo Shiki também.

Isso era o que Kaname não queria ouvir, ele fechou suas pálpebras, engolindo aquelas palavras.

- Seria melhor não ficar com ninguém, assim acabo deixando de magoar vocês.

- O que pretende fazer? Agora que eu confessei meus sentimentos você vai me ignorar de novo?

- Não, Kaname. Não quero fazer isso... se quiser, pode tomar minha vida caso se sinta ofendido.

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água para Kaname, ele ergueu seu punho e deu um tapa no rosto pálido que logo ficou com a marca dos cinco dedos estampadas na face.

- Matar-te? Ficou louco? – indagou com fúria.

Ichijou tocou no seu rosto, sentindo a ardência. Ele não ousou encarar Kuran novamente, seus olhos estavam marejados, queria chorar, contudo conteve-se. Aquilo seria muito infantil de sua parte.

- Quero você comigo, já disse. – falou o puro sangue, tocando nas suas madeixas.

- Sinto muito, Kaname. Eu amava somente a você, exclusivamente, por anos. Mas depois que me relacionei com Shiki, eu...

- Eu não quero saber! – interrompeu – você está comigo agora, é o meu namorado, apenas esqueça isso e viva comigo.

- Não posso, eu estou sendo falso.

- Está!?

Ichijou ergueu o olhar e recebeu outro tapa no rosto, dessa vez foi mais forte que o anterior, ele sentiu seu pescoço estralar com o baque. Uma gota fina de sangue resvalou pelo seu queixo, pois acabou mordendo seu lábio inferior. Kaname o puxou bruscamente e passou a língua pelo sangue, em seguida a empurrando para sua boca, forçando um beijo.

Inicialmente Ichijou recusou, mas acabou por aceitar, não queria mais irritar Kuran e sabia que o outro se sentia magoado. Kaname o abraçou em seguida, como se pedisse desculpa pela violência, acariciando o dorso de Ichijou, que ficou com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

- Desculpe-me, – pediu num sussurro – eu me excedi.

- Tudo bem, Kaname. Você tem razão, eu estou sendo muito insensível com você.

- Você está confuso, Ichijou. Não precisa pensar nisso, eu sei que você me ama e você também sabe disso. Sua amizade com Shiki está lhe confundindo.

- Talvez... – disse inseguro.

- Claro que você está confuso, eu acho que precisa descansar.

- Kaname, eu preciso refletir. Talvez seja uma boa idéia viajar nas férias da semana que vem.

O puro sangue tocou na cabeça do louro, emitindo uma aura azul que trouxe sonolência a Ichijou que caiu inconsciente em seus braços. Kaname o pegou no colo e levou até seu quarto, depositando-o na cama. Pelo jeito ele dormiria até o amanhecer.

As horas passaram e Ichijou acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça, ele olhou para a janela vendo o sol forte, aquela iluminação lhe incomodou os olhos. Ele se sentou na cama e foi até a janela, ouvindo ao longe os jovens do Day Cross no intervalo.

O louro não se lembrava de nada, sua mente estava cheia de bloqueios, ele tocou na sua testa, fechando os olhos, tentando se lembrar, mas nada veio em resposta. Ichijou se sentou no sofá vermelho, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, de repente a porta do quarto se abriu e Kaname adentrou.

- Ichijou... como está se sentindo?

- Kaname! O que houve? – indagou o louro, erguendo suas esmeraldas.

- Você precisava descansar um pouco. – disse, parando na sua frente, tocando na sua cabeça num doce carinho.

- Eu não me lembro de nada... só que eu estava na biblioteca arrumando alguns livros.

Kaname não disse nada, puxando o menor para cima o levando até a cama, Ichijou se sentou e recebeu os lábios do moreno, que começou a lhe beijar com doçura, enquanto o abraçava.

- Descanse um pouco, aproveite o dia para isso.

- Kaname... eu estou confuso.

- Confie em mim, não fique. Apenas descanse. – sorriu gentilmente.

O louro foi deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo a mão de Kaname em sua cabeça e mais uma vez o puro sangue o fez perder a consciência, adormecendo na cama. Kaname suspirou e deitou-se ao seu lado, aproveitando para descansar também.

As horas foram se passando, o sol começou a se pôr, deixando o céu alaranjado. Ichijou começou a abrir suas pálpebras, ele se sentou de súbito na cama e olhou para os lados, encontrando o corpo de Kaname junto ao seu.

- "Minhas memórias estão confusas." – observou – "será que Kaname fez alguma coisa?".

Ichijou sentiu um toque em seu braço e olhou para os orbes castanhos que agora lhe observavam. Ele deixou-se ser puxado até voltar a se deitar, recebendo um beijo nos lábios do puro sangue.

- Como está se sentindo, Ichijou?

- Eu estou bem, Kaname.

O moreno sorriu e se ergueu, começando a arrumar-se para a aula. Ichijou foi para seu quarto, segurando sua cabeça com a mão, quando entrou no dormitório encontrou um bilhete em cima de sua cama, ele o pegou e viu que era de Shiki.

"_Eu quero saber sua decisão. Você disse que estava confuso e que amava a nós dois na biblioteca, eu espero que não esqueça disso, Ichijou. Eu estou esperando você se decidir. Shiki"._

O coração do louro acelerou, ele guardou o bilhete embaixo do travesseiro e ficou pensativo. Kaname havia apagado sua memória facilmente e aquilo o enfureceu. Ele vestiu seu uniforme branco e saiu do quarto com um péssimo humor.

Tentou agir normalmente, mas estava com raiva de seu atual namorado. Ichijou assistiu a aula em silêncio, surpreendendo os seus colegas, afinal o louro era muito gentil e comunicativo. Quando acabou a aula, ele foi caminhar pelo pátio para refrescar a cabeça.

Sentou-se num banco feito com tronco de árvore e ali ficou, pensativo, mas como sempre não conseguia se ver livre por muito tempo. Ele estava acompanhado pela presença de Kaname, que se aproximava com passos vagarosos.

- O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Pensando no motivo de ter apagado minha memória. – disse com irritação.

Kaname nada disse, odiando ouvir aquele tom de voz. Aquilo o deixava cada vez mais irritado com aquela situação.

- Ainda está pensando naquele vampiro?

- Talvez esteja, Kaname. – confessou – pare de tentar me controlar.

- Não está mais me respeitando, Ichijou. Tome cuidado com seu tom de voz.. – avisou.

- Está me ameaçando, Kaname?

- Você está perdendo o respeito por mim.

- Nunca fiz isso...

- Mas agora está! – falou, interrompendo-o – não me deixe bravo, Ichijou. Eu já estou desgastado com essa situação, eu tenho que cuidar da minha Yuuki e você está me dando dor de cabeça também.

Ichijou queria responder, mas mordeu a língua. Sabia que não podia destratar o puro sangue, ele voltou seu olhar para o chão, acalmando seu coração. Tinha que ter mais prudência com suas palavras.

Kaname sentou-se ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio. O moreno passou o braço por cima dos ombros magros do Ichijou, puxando para ficar mais próximo a ele. O louro nada disse, ainda estava irritado.

- Seu coração está acelerado. – Kaname comentou.

Não houve resposta.

- Vamos voltar ao dormitório?

E novamente o silêncio respondeu a pergunta de Kaname.

- Ichijou, pare de me ignorar.

O louro suspirou, o olhou de esgueira e voltou seu olhar para um lado qualquer, não querendo olhar para Kaname. Nunca pensou que sua relação com o puro sangue ia ser tão complexa.

Ichijou se ergueu, fazendo com que o outro copiasse seu movimento. Ele deu as costas e caminhou pelo bosque, com a cabeça baixa e mãos nos bolsos da calça, sua grande franja loura cobria seu olhar. Kaname o seguia, andando logo atrás, não agüentando aquela indiferença.

Eles ficaram andando por um longo período até Kaname se irritar e o puxar, prendendo contra uma árvore, forçando o menor a lhe encarar e o que acabou encontrando foi um olhar morto e desinteressado do amigo. Aquilo feriu Kaname, aquele olhar podia derrubá-lo caso continuasse a encará-lo.

- Ichijou, não faça isso comigo. – sussurrou.

- Você não me dá escolhas. Você apagou minha memória, Kaname. Quantas vezes já fez isso?

Kaname o beijou na testa, sussurrando que foi a primeira vez para o alívio de Ichijou, pelo menos ele tinha controle de suas ações. Não lembrava de ter conversado com Shiki na biblioteca, mas sabia que havia feito isso por causa da carta.

- Você está perturbado, Ichijou.

- Não, eu não estou. E pare de alterar minhas memórias!

- Tudo bem, apenas confie em mim. – falou, beijando os lábios trêmulos com delicadeza – vamos voltar agora – pediu, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu queria...

- Vamos voltar! – tornou a falar com um tom elevado, e Ichijou não teve coragem de discutir. O louro deixou-se ser puxado por Kaname até seu dormitório, chegando lá foi arremessado na cama como sempre acontecia.

Kaname começava a despir suas roupas, deixando Ichijou apenas observá-lo, sentindo-se único por ter aquela atenção do puro sangue, contudo sua irritação falava mais alto. Não podia confiar em Kaname e isso o entristeceu, por um momento desviou o olhar do moreno, observando a parede vazia e fria.

O puro sangue notou a frieza ele sentou-se ao lado de Ichijou e o puxou para encará-lo, exibindo seus orbes vermelhos. O louro fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco, sabia o que viria a seguir. E Kaname fechou suas presas no seu pescoço, começando a sugá-lo com euforia, retirando a força de seu namorado, que gemia baixinho, pois Kaname não estava sendo delicado.

Parecia que ia morrer, Ichijou nunca havia perdido tanto sangue antes, abrir seus olhos e tentou olhar para Kaname, mas este o ignorava. Se continuasse nesse ritmo ele iria morrer e aos poucos foi caindo no colchão, sendo segurado por Kaname que não desfazia seu abraço. E quando chegou no limite entre a vida e a morte, Kaname parou, olhando para os olhos sem brilho do vampiro.

Ichijou não resistia aos seus ataques, Kaname sabia disso e apreciava a confiança que o outro tinha. Ele acariciou o pescoço do louro, vendo como sua respiração estava fraca e por um momento se arrependeu de tirar toda sua energia.

- Eu te amo, Ichijou. – sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, mas não ouviu nenhuma resposta, até porque o louro não tinha forças para falar. Ele parecia querer dormir.

E mais uma vez adormeceu, exausto ao lado de Kuran que o beijou no rosto, dormindo ao seu lado. E na tarde do dia seguinte, Ichijou abriu seus olhos e não conseguiu mover seu corpo, ele queria se levantar, mas não tinha força alguma.

Gemeu baixinho, frustrado com sua fraqueza, querendo chamar por Kaname que não estava no quarto. Ele estava com muita sede, se visse algum aluno pelo quarto, com certeza o atacaria pedindo por sangue, mas parecia um cadáver. Não conseguia erguer nenhum dedo.

A porta do quarto abriu e Ichijou forçou sua visão, até reconhecer os fios ruivos. Shiki sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e estendeu seu pulso para Ichijou que abriu suas presas e o mordeu, começando a se alimentar.

- Kaname teve que sair para cuidar de alguns assuntos. – disse o ruivo.

Ichijou não respondeu, sentindo a necessidade daquele sangue, ele sugava com vontade, deliciando-se. Shiki gostou daquela visão, de ver a necessidade do outro por seu sangue, aquilo o deixava vaidoso.

- Ele te deixou nesse estado... – falou com certa irritação – você podia ter morrido. Eu senti o cheiro de seu sangue e quase entrei nesse quarto pensando que ele ia te matar.

Ichijou parou de beber quando viu que ia acabar com a força do ruivo, ele se ajeitou na cama, acalmando seu coração e encarou Shiki.

- Não interrompa. Ele pode te matar.

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu sim!

- Se importa comigo, Ichijou?

- Claro que sim.

- Então fale agora. Ele ou eu?

Ficou estático com o jeito direto do ruivo, Ichijou se levantou da cama e puxou Shiki para fora do quarto. Não era bom conversar com o ruivo naquele aposento, apesar de Kuran já saber que ele havia entrado no seu quarto. O puro sangue sabia sentir a presença dos outros nos cômodos, mesmo que a presença tenha sido feita há dias. A energia ficava presa no lugar.

Eles entraram na biblioteca e Ichijou se sentou numa poltrona. Shiki sentou-se em outra, pois também se sentia debilitado.

- Diga logo, Ichijou! – falou com impaciência – eu não agüento mais seu silêncio.

- "Eu já sei de quem gosto e por isso estou assim. Se amasse Kaname, eu não teria esse medo de dizer o que sinto. Mas não é a Kaname que amo, se fosse... eu não ficaria com medo." – refletia – "é de você que eu gosto Shiki".

- E então?

- Você... – falou num sussurro.

Shiki sorriu e tocou na mão fria de Ichijou.

- Você gosta de mim?

Ichijou balançou a cabeça positivamente, sentindo seu peito aliviar, finalmente sentia-se leve. Havia dito o que estava no seu coração.

O ruivo se aproximou de Ichijou a fim de beijá-lo, mas este o parou, erguendo o braço, impossibilitado-o de se aproximar.

- Antes, preciso falar com Kaname.

- Por quê?

- Eu não posso agir sem falar com ele antes. – disse – ele vai se zangar e pode te ferir.

- Eu não ligo e...

- Mas eu já disse que eu ligo! – falou com irritação. Será que Shiki não tinha consciência do perigo?

O ruivo se sentou, ficando no seu silêncio habitual com aquele rosto impassível e belo que tanto seduzia Ichijou. No final não foi difícil se apaixonar por alguém como Shiki, na verdade, o ruivo já era uma pessoa apaixonante e tocá-lo com carinho havia feito seu sentimento aumentar.

- Kaname voltou. – falou com sua voz baixa.

Ichijou se levantou e saiu da biblioteca, indo direto para o aposento de Kaname antes que ele o perseguisse pelo prédio, quando entrou, já ouviu os passos de Kuran atrás dele. O moreno foi se aproximando, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

O cheiro do sangue de Shiki estava no quarto, Kaname estreitou o olhar e foi até o louro, puxando para abraçá-lo.

- Eu sei que sentiu sede.

- Você pensou em me matar, Kaname?

- Não. – respondeu sincero – apenas me excedi.

- Kaname, eu... eu... queria... falar...

O puro sangue se afastou para encará-lo, esperando que ele lhe dissesse alguma frase já que estava gaguejando. O coração de Ichijou batia com força, seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

- O que foi, Ichijou?

- Eu... eu te amo muito. – falou.

Kaname sorriu, acariciando seu rosto, aproximando-se de seu rosto para beijá-lo, mas parou no caminho ao voltar ouvir a voz de seu amante.

- Mas... eu amo Shiki também, um amor diferente que sinto por você, Kaname. – falou baixinho, reunindo suas forças – eu... eu te amo como um irmão, eu acabei percebendo isso.

A fala de Kaname morreu na sua garganta, ele não queria um amor de irmão, não precisava disso. Ele queria amor carnal! O moreno deu alguns passos para trás, soltando o corpo menor olhando desolado para Ichijou.

- Perdoe-me, Kaname. Eu acabei gostando dele... – disse – eu não queria acreditar nisso, por isso fiquei confuso. Eu sempre te amei em silêncio... mas o tempo fez seu papel em desgastar esse amor.

O silêncio que caiu entre os dois vampiros foi incômodo. Ichijou tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas acabou se calando. Quem fala em demasia acaba por falar besteira e não cometeria esse erro. O louro pensou em tocar Kaname, mas não se sentiu digno.

Ele não sabia como se comportar, então começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, talvez seria melhor deixar Kaname sozinho. Ele tocou na maçaneta e abriu a porta, olhando para o corpo do puro sangue, que continuava na mesma posição. Ele deu um passo para frente, mas antes que pudesse completar sua ação, a porta se fechou num estrondo.

Ichijou olhou para Kaname, temendo ter de encará-lo e quando o fez, viu os olhos vermelhos lhe observarem com fúria. O louro respirou fundo e deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se à parede de gesso, esperando o baque que viria a seguir.

Num piscar de olhos Kaname estava a um palmo de distância, aquilo o assuntou. Os braços do puro sangue estavam lado-a-lado com sua cabeça e seu rosto estava bem próximo ao seu.

- Kaname... se quiser...

- Não diga nada, eu sei o que eu quero. – falou num tom baixo e mortal.

Ichijou fechou os olhos, temendo por sua vida. Mas tinha que aceitar a punição de Kaname, pois havia entregado sua vida a ele sem hesitar durante todos esses anos.

Sentiu um toque no seu rosto, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Abra seus olhos. – pediu Kaname.

Aos poucas as pálpebras se abriram e Kaname podia olhar para as duas esmeraldas tristes.

- Você quer me deixar e ficar com Shiki?

Ichijou nem teve coragem de responder aquela pergunta, ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente sem muita força, num singelo e fraco levantar e abaixar. Não tinha coragem de impor sua vontade.

A mão de Kaname se fechou no seu pescoço, acariciando levemente, causando arrepios no corpo menor. Aqueles dedos poderiam fechar em sua garganta facilmente, acabando com sua vida num piscar de olhos.

- Yuuki desconfia que eu fiz algo ruim no passado dela, e está me tratando com frieza. – confessou – eu tinha um refúgio ao seu lado, mas você me traiu.

- Kaname, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Você disse que faria tudo o que eu quisesse.

- Sim.

- Eu quero que você fique ao meu lado.

- Eu sempre estarei.

- Como amigo e amante.

Ichijou não tinha como negar, mas precisava fazê-lo, mesmo que perdesse sua vida.

- Não, não posso como seu amante.

Um estrondo invadiu o quarto, todas as janelas se quebraram com a irritação que tomou conta do corpo de Kaname. Tudo que era de vidro começou a quebrar no quarto, deixando o chão coberto de cacos.

- Não se importa se eu tomar sua vida?

- Não. – respondeu com tristeza.

- Nunca faria isso. – falou Kaname – não conseguiria conviver com essa dor.

- Kaname, perdoe-me, eu...

- Já disse que é para ficar quieto. – disse ríspido – você permitiu que eu confessasse meu amor por você. Esse amor que tentei apagar e agora não quer mais aceitar.

- Eu quero aceitar, eu juro que quero.

- Ichijou... – sussurrou, acariciando sua face – pare de pensar tanto. Eu quero que você permita que eu apague suas memórias a respeito de Shiki.

O coração de Ichijou ficou cada vez mais acelerado e Kaname percebeu, mas dessa vez voltou a sua expressão impassível.

- Kaname... eu... – soluçou, começando a chorar baixinho – eu... eu... sou seu. Faça... o que quiser.

Kaname sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, ele beijou os lábios do seu melhor amigo e o puxou até a cama, desviando-se os cacos de vidro. Ele deitou o corpo de Ichijou que estava com os olhos fechados. A mão de Kaname parou na sua testa e o puro sangue fechou os olhos, concentrando suas energias.

- Pense nele e em tudo que ele representa para você, Ichijou. E permita que eu apague tudo.

Ichijou obedeceu, pesando em tudo que havia passado com o ruivo, lembrando-se de cada gesto, toque e palavras. Era doloroso sentir as memórias sendo arrancadas de sua mente, gemia baixinho, suando frio. Não sabia que aquele processo era lento e doloroso.

O louro acabou ficando inconsciente. Kuran se ergueu com um olhar triste, porém estava satisfeito com o rumo que havia dado. Ichijou o amava, sabia disso, apenas estava confuso e agora havia tirado todas as dúvidas de sua cabeça.

Kaname olhou para o quarto e começou a reconstituir toda a cena, fazendo cada pedacinho de vidro voltar ao seu lugar original, deixando o quarto limpo. Seu poder era incrível! Mas ainda não havia terminado, ele saiu do quarto e procurou Shiki pelo prédio, encontrando-o sentado na sua cama.

- Kaname...

- Falta você. – falou o puro sangue, jogando o ruivo na cama e sem nenhuma delicadeza começou a arrancar suas memórias, não se importando em machucar ou danificar alguma coisa em sua cabeça. Sentia raiva e queria descontar em alguém.

Shiki gritou e desmaiou. Kaname saiu do quarto, ignorando o olhar assustado de Rima que ficou num canto amuada, observando aquela cena com surpresa. Kaname não esboçava nenhuma expressão, mas sabia que ele estava irritado.

Quando terminou o que tinha que fazer, Kaname foi ao quarto de Ichijou. Queimando qualquer coisa que o fizesse se lembrar de Shiki e se encontrava alguma coisa que não sabia para o que servia, ele acabava destruindo também, acabando com alguns objetos pessoais do louro. Não queria deixar rastros. Acabou revirando o quarto, acabando com tudo.

Numa gaveta pegou um pingente de pedra e o analisou com atenção, não sabia se pertencia a Ichijou, pois nunca o viu usando, mas não ficou a pensar por muito tempo e acabou destruindo também.

Kaname voltou a seu quarto, ignorando o olhar de alguns vampiros que não estavam entendendo o que acontecia, apenas os mais próximos a ele sabia de sua irritação. O puro sangue entrou no seu aposento e ficou ao lado de Ichijou, esperando que ele acordasse.

As horas passaram e finalmente Ichijou abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Kaname que lhe sorria gentilmente. A irritação do puro sangue havia passado com as horas e agora queria apenas sentir o amor que Ichijou o transmitia.

- Kaname... – sussurrou seu nome.

- Sim?

- O que houve?

- Você está bem?

- Com dor de cabeça. – falou.

- Apenas está cansado de tanto trabalhar e eu me excedi essa noite. Tomei muito de seu sangue.

Ichijou sorriu e puxou a cabeça de Kaname, lhe beijando os lábios, sendo devidamente retribuído pelo moreno.

- Eu estou tonto... – falou.

- Logo vai passar.

- Humm... tem razão. Não quero te preocupar.

Kaname ficou a beijar o seu rosto e pescoço, ouvindo os suspiros do outro. Agora a situação estava como desejava, Ichijou agia do mesmo jeito, mas agora não carregava mais aquele olhar confuso e triste.

- Eu te amo, Kaname. – sussurrou – desde o dia que te conheci.

- Eu sei, - sorriu – e isso faz tempo.

- Muito tempo. Eu devia ter lhe dito antes.

- Concordo, se tivesse feito isso, eu não teria tantos problemas.

- Ah?

- Nada. Apenas descanse.

Ichijou abraçou o corpo do moreno, deixando sua cabeça relaxada em cima de um braço de Kaname que lhe acariciava e beijava a boca a todos instante, conversando com ele sobre o colégio, para depois voltarem a falar sobre eles.

- Quando resolver seus problemas. Podíamos voltar a morar juntos.

- Sim, eu pretendo fazer isso.

- Ser maravilhoso viver somente com você e sua irmã.

Kaname concordou, resvalando sua língua pelo pescoço de Ichijou, para depois beijá-lo com carinho.

- O momento está se aproximando. Logo sairemos daqui, Ichijou.

- Desde que esteja tudo bem para você, Kaname. Eu vou onde você estiver.

- Não, Ichijou. Eu te levarei para onde eu for, não importando os obstáculos.

Ichijou sorriu e Kaname voltou a falar palavras doces. Os dois ficaram a conversar por um tempo até que adormeceram na cama.

No meio da madrugada Ichijou acordou, ele se sentou na cama, olhando para o quarto, sentindo um vazio no peito. Os olhos de Kaname começar a abrir.

- Ichijou?

- Tive um sonho ruim. – comentou.

- Com o que sonhou?

- Não sei ao certo, mas eu não me senti bem. – respondeu, voltando a se deitar ao lado do moreno – mas você está ao meu lado e isso que importa, Kaname.

O puro sangue sorriu e beijo sua bochecha, voltando a fechar seus olhos.

A mente de Ichijou estava presa a uma pedra vermelha que balançava de um lado para o outro. Não entendia, mas aquilo lhe trazia aflição, ele tentou ignorar a imagem até que pegou no sono, murmurando baixinho o nome de seu amado namorado, que dormiu somente quando Ichijou se acalmou.

- "No futuro você irá me agradecer pelo o que eu fiz, Ichijou. Afinal, você sempre disse que era meu." – refletiu.

_OoO_

"_Eu te amo porque te amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo"._

_OoO_

E essa história foi feita de uma vez só, aproveitando a minha inspiração. Eu adorei fazer esse fanfiction. Inicialmente era para ser um romance água com açúcar entre Kaname e Ichijou, mas eu sempre me descontrolo e acabo inventando algum roteiro louco. O que era para ser vinte páginas no máximo, acabou caindo para quase sessenta.

Eu espero que tenham gostado de toda essa trama. Eu não podia deixar Ichijou e Kaname separados, até porque eu adoro esse casal. Mas coloquei um pouco de angust para o Kaname, que precisava sofrer um pouco por amor. Felizmente Shiki e Ichijou não vão se lembrar... ou será que vão?

Eu não usei os costumes japoneses de "sama", "senpai", etc. pois eu simplesmente detesto e não tenho paciência de por um "sama" após cada fala dos personagens.

As ações de Ichijou foram meio inseguras, pois no anime todo lambem os pés de Kaname e falam com ele com todo o cuidado do mundo. Então tentei transmitir isso com o medo e a insegurança de Ichijou em contar a verdade e aceitar tudo que Kaname pedia.

_Fragmento do poema "As sem-razões do amor" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade._

Obrigada pela atenção. Comentários são bem-vindos.

11/2/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
